Raindrops
by sweetyhunhan
Summary: Jika angin berhembus ditengah hujanㅡ/ㅡ"Namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung" "Namaku Jungkook"ㅡ/ㅡ itu artinya ada seseorang yang mencoba menyampaikan sebuah pesan. remake story from realkkeh. [taekook/top!tae]


"Kau bilang apaㅡ?"

Jungkook menurunkan ponselnya sebentar, melirik angka yang tertera disana sebelum mendengus sebal. Ia kembali menarik ponselnya ke telinga kanannya, buru-buru berujar dengan emosi yang sangat kentara.

"Kau sudah gila? Aku menunggumu dua jam. Kebetulan tanganku sedang gatal, ingin kuhabisi?" Ocehnya kesal. Tangan sebelahnya yang bebas dengan cekatan membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu bangkit berdiri. Kakinya dihentakkan sebelum melangkah lebar-lebar keluar dari kantin sekolah yang mulai sepi. Oh! Tentu saja. Ini sudah pukul empat sore, manusia mana yang mau berlama-lama berada di neraka ini? Ya, tentu saja, ada. Jungkook namanya.

Jungkook berlari kecil menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Sesekali tersandung kakinya sendiri tatkala matanya liar memperhatikan keadaan yang sudah sepi. "Jangan bercanda, Jimin! Aku masih disekolah, cepat jemput akuㅡ _shit_!" Pekik Jungkook ketika kakinya telah menapak keluar dari kantin dan menemukan langit diatas sana sangat kelam. Awan-awan yang bergelut disana nampak bewarna kelabu dan Jungkook sangat membencinya. Jika sudah begitu, artinya hujan akan turun. Hal itu membuat Jungkook kembali mengerang tatkala ia tidak membawa payungnya hari ini.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Dengar, sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, kalau kau tidak menjemputㅡhalo?! Yak! Park Jimin?"

Jungkook mengerutu kesal ketika menemukan layar ponselnya gelap pertanda mati dan sambungannya dengan Jimin terputus. Ia baru ingat sedari tadi di kantin ia bermain games dan lupa mengisi baterai ponselnya.

 _Salahkan Jimin dan segala kekurangajarannya!_

Tadinya, Jungkook berencana akan pergi membeli beberapa perangkat alat musik nyaㅡkarena toko milik Tuan Park sedang diskon, sebenarnya. Miliknya sudah usang dirumah, dan rencana untuk membeli beberapa yang baru terlihat sangat bagus. Jimin sudah berjanji akan menemaninya dengan satu syarat, ia harus menjemput Yoongi terlebih dahuluㅡkekasihnya dari sekolah sebelah. Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak setuju, karena hal tersebut pasti memakan waktu yang lama. Jungkook sangat paham, urusan mengenai romansa-romansa antara Jimin dan Yoongi tidak akan berakhir sebentar. Tetapi demi _mic codenser_ nya yang sudah lapuk di kamar, maka Jungkook menyetujui syarat yang diberikan Jimin. _Well_ , keputusan yang buruk karena baru saja Jimin menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa Yoongi membutuhkan bantuannya.

Jungkook tidak terima, _tentu saja_. Yang membuat janji terlebih dahulu ' _kan_ dia, peduli setan dengan Yoongi dan segala kebutuhannya akan Jimin. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, Jimin jelas saja lebih memilih Yoongi. Dan sekarang tinggalah Jungkook seorang disekolah, dan uh! Sepertinya baru saja tetesan air hujan mengenai pucuk kepalanya.

Hhh. Ingatkan Jungkook untuk membunuh Jimin besok ketika bertemu disekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

∞bts fanfiction⸗

 **Raindrops (Remake)**

disclaimer : This story does **not** belongs to me and all credits go to **realkkeh** with the same tittle.

Alur dan plot tidak berubah. Saya hanya mengubah pair dan menambahkan beberapa kalimat untuk keperluan cerita.

 **[warning]**

shounen-ai! [taekook/with top!tae]

rated T

DLDR

enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan ternyata turun deras sekali hari itu.

Langit berwarna gelap. Seakan menggambarkan suasana hati Jungkook yang sedang buruk.

Jungkook terduduk disalah satu kursi depan sekolahnya, percikan air hujan mulai mengotori sepatu miliknya, bahkan mulai memercik kearah celananya. Namun, ia sedikit merasa beruntung karena diatasnya ada papan yang menghalaunya dari tetesan air hujan. Pihak sekolahnya sengaja memasangnya agar siswa-siswi yang kehujanan bisa berteduh disini.

Jungkook menoleh ke kanan dan ke kirinya. Sepi. Ia melirik jam tangannya.

" _Hh_ ," Desahnya halus.

Pantas saja, ini sudah pukul lima sore. Tentu siswa-siswi di sekolahannya sudah berada di kamar masing-masingㅡbergelut manja dengan selimut tebal.

 _Ugh, Jungkook merindukan kamarnya_.

Diam. Bersender. Menopang dagu.

Hanya hal itu yang Jungkook bisa lakukan sedari tadi. Ia sendirian, kalau saja baterai ponselnya tidak habisㅡ(baiklah dia sangat menyesal sekarang)ㅡmungkin itu bisa menambah 'sedikit' daftar kegiatannya selain diatas tadi. Dan Jimin kurang ajar itu sepertinya benar-benar tidak akan datang menjemputnya.

" _Hhh,_ " Helanya lagi.

Matanya kembali memandang keatas. Tatapan nyalang tak lenyap dari sana ketika melihat gerutan awan kelabu masih menutupi. Langit diatas sana masih senang menjatuhi cairan dingin ke permukaan tanah dibumi, tapi, ya terima kasih. Jungkook tidak senang dan sudah sangat lelah karena berkat hujan ia jadi harus rela menunggu satu jamㅡ _sial! Serial One Piece ku!_ ㅡdisekolah.

Sungguh sial, alih-alih membeli peralatan musik, ia malah terjebak disini.

"Payah, kufikir tadi Namjoon mengatakan payung ini masih berfungsi."

Suara asing tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengaran milik Jungkook, sontak itu membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Astaga!" Pekiknya kecil ketika mendapati seorang anak lelaki dengan tinggi diperkirakannya beberapa centi diatasnya, wajah diatas rata-rata, dengan rambut bewarna dirty blonde yang terlihatㅡ _goddamn_ ㅡsangat halus. Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasakan desakan tak masuk akal menyeruak tepat di bagian jantungnya, terutama mengetahui fakta bahwa anak lelaki itu sedang duduk disebelahnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba menebak sejak kapan anak berkulit tan itu duduk disampingnya. Dilihatnya anak tersebut memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakainya kini. Itu menandakan mereka berada didalam satu sekolah. Jungkook bergumam ria selanjutnya, namun mata nya masih awas memandangi.

Merasa diperhatikan, anak lelakiㅡyang tangannya sedang memegang payung bewarna unguㅡitu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook.

Tersenyum. Anak itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Detik itulah Jungkook merasakan porosnya berhenti secara spontanㅡstagnan selama beberapa detik. Jantungnya jatuh merosot kebawah tepat sampai ke ujung jemari kakinya. Bagian perutnya tiba-tiba tergelitik dengan luapan perasaan yang ia tidak pahami. Rasanya panas dan penuh dengan sarat candu yang perlahan melingkupinya. Degupan dalam dada nya tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook bersemangat. Jungkook tidak tahu, tetapi ia suka perasaan ini. Ia suka degupan dalam dada nya itu. _Walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa artinya._

"Hai," Sapa si anak lelaki itu.

Jungkook terkesiap, kepalanya refleks mengangguk memberi respon tanpa kesadaranㅡpikirannya kini melayang-layang kesekitaran bagaimana halusnya jika telapaknya menyentuh surai anak tersebut. Sepersekon kemudian barulah ia memberikan senyuman ringkas di bibirnya. Sedikit tertawa canggung dengan jarak yang singkat. Sama sekali tidak berniat menjawabnya karena ia takut tahu-tahu jantungnya meledak ditempat.

Melihat kondisi jantungnya, Jungkook segera memalingkan wajahnya cepatㅡkemana pun asal bukan kearah anak lelaki yang kini tengah duduk didekatnya.

Paha mereka bahkan sempat bersentuhan. _Oh sial_ , Jungkook mengutuk bangku yang tidak terlalu panjang itu.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba merasa melayang, bahkan ia tidak lagi merasa pijakan ujung kakinya ditanah. Sentuhan singkat tadi sangat berefek terhadap tubuhnya, ternyata. Walaupun masih dilapisi dengan benang-benang katun, bagian pahanya yang tadi bersentuhan tetap terasa panas dan merambat hingga ke pipinya bahkan hingga ke penghujung kuku-kukunya.

 _'Kau harus menjaga jarak dengannya, Jungkook_ ,' Bisik Jungkook memperingati dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama menunggu disini?"

Sialnya, si anak berkulit tan itu tidak mengerti keinginan Jungkook. Ia bertanya dengan nada yang kelewat berat dan dalam. Jungkook bergidik dibuatnya. Walau begitu, suaranya sangat lembut, tenggelam bersama suara gemercik air hujan.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Jungkook menarik nafasnya (Oh tidak! Jantungku akan meloncat keluar!), lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping danㅡ

ㅡpersetan. Bocah tampan disebelahnya itu kini tengah memandangnya lekat dan dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat pula. Dari sini Jungkook dapat meneliti satu per satu wajah anak itu. Mata yang eboni, dihiasi dengan alis yang melengkung tajam, dan uh! Jangan lupakan wajah tirus yang runcing di dagu itu.

 _Terkutuk lah kau, jantung sialan!_

"Ng.. oh, b-baru satu jam. Ya! Satu jam yang lalu," Ujarnya tergagu. Seluruh bulu kuduk Jungkook menegang ketika mengatakan itu. Dia gugup setengah mati, dan dengar, bahkan tadi suaranya pun bergetar.

Jungkook dapat mendengar anak disebelahnya bergumam mengiyakan.

' _Syukurlah,_ ' Batin Jungkook.

Kemudian selanjutnya hening.

Awalnya ia mengira itu hal bagus, karena Jungkook tidak lagi mendengar suara dalam itu menyapu gendang telinganya. Tapi ternyata, hening itu malah makin membuat Jungkook gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Detak jantungnya tetap menggila walaupun anak lelaki disebelahnya hanya diam tanpa kata.

Suara gemercik air hujan mendominasi keadaan dan Jungkook sebisa mungkin mengatur respirasinya perlahan-lahan yang entah mengapa menjadi tersendat. Dalam hatinya berkali-kali mengucapkan sumpah serapah teruntuk organ dalam dadanya.

"Namaku Taehyung."

Jungkook terkejut. Dalam hati sempat-sempatnya merutuki anak itu berkali-kali. Bocah tampan itu kenapa senang sekali _sih_ berbicara tiba-tiba?

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya refleksㅡekspresi otomatis yang dikeluarkannya ketika ia bingung. "Apa?" Cicitnya.

Kemudian tawa berat dari anak berkulit tan itu mengalun merdu di indera pendengaran Jungkook. Fungsi visualnya menangkap mata anak dihadapannya itu menghilang sedikit, membentuk cengkungan cantik membuat Jungkook menahan nafasnya akibat pemandangan itu.

"Namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung," Ulangnya sedikit terkekeh geli.

ㅡ _Taehyung_.

Obsidian kembar Jungkook berpendar mengamati lambat-lambat bagaimana perangai Taehyung ketika mengatakan itu. Penuh dengan _afeksi_.

"Namaku Jungkook," Tuturnya singkat berusaha sekeras mungkin agar suaranya tidak gemetar.

ㅡ _Nama itu langsung membuat hati Jungkook berdenyut ketika mengucapkannya dalam hati._

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jungkook-ssi."

 _ㅡ_ _dan semenjak itulah Jungkook menyadari bahwa,_

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

 _ㅡ_ _ia telah jatuh cinta dibawah saksi hujan._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jika angin berhembus ditengah hujan_ _ㅡ_

.

.

.

.

.

ㅡ"Namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung."

"Namaku Jungkook."ㅡ

.

.

.

.

.

 _ㅡ_ _itu artinya ada seseorang yang mencoba menyampaikan sebuah pesan._

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung.

Sudah terhitung dua minggu berlalu semenjak pertemuan 'romantis' Jungkook dengannya. Dan sejak minggu itu juga (terhitung dari itu) Jungkook semakin dekat dengan Taehyung. Entah itu Taehyung yang lebih dahulu menyapanya, atau mereka tak sengaja berpas-pasan di kantin ataupun koridor sekolah. Setelah seperti itu, biasanya Taehyung akan mengajaknya makan bersama di kantin, dan akan diterima Jungkook dengan senang hatiㅡ _hell_ , tentu saja. _Biasanya_ , Taehyung juga akan mengajak Namjoonㅡyang Jungkook perkirakan adalah teman akrab Taehyung.

Terkadang juga, Taehyung akan menawarinya untuk pulang bersama. Namun untuk hal yang itu, Jungkook belum bisa menerimanya.

Maksudmu, membawa si tampan Kim Taehyung kerumahnya?

(Kau berlebihan Jungkook, hanya mengantar, okey?)

Tidak. Jungkook belum sanggup untuk hal yang itu.

Sejauh ini, Jungkook mengetahui bahwa Taehyung adalah kakak kelasnyaㅡdua tahun diatasnya. Berada di tingkat akhir, sementara dirinya baru berada di tingkat awal. ( _Maafkan Jungkook yang pernah menyebutnya bocah_ )

Pintar, berbakat, berprestasi, danㅡtampan!

 _Bahkan sangat tampan_.

Bayangkan, sudah memilikki potensi kognitif yang tinggi, tampan pula. Sempurna, bukan? Itulah Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook _juga tahu_ **.**

Setiap pulang sekolah, ketika Taehyung membuka lokernyaㅡtidak! Jungkook tidak menguntit tentu sajaㅡpasti banyak sekali bungkusan cokelat maupun beberapa lembar surat pernyataan cinta dengan warna berbagai macam disana.

Ini bahkan bukan hari Valentine, tetapi Taehyung selalu menemukan lokernya penuh setiap hari. Setiap hari. Jungkook geram sebenarnya, jika begini caranya ia merasa bersaing dengan satu penduduk di sekolah ini. Maka dari itu, ia juga _ikut-ikutan_ meletakkan suratnya disana bersama dengan tumpukkan surat lainnya. Tidak diberi nama, dan isi nya sangat tidak ber _faedah_. Iya, Jungkook tahu. Sewaktu menulisnya pun ia merasa ngeri melihat isi suratnya sendiri yang kira-kira berisi,

" _Taehyungie, kenapa sangat tampan? Ah~ aku bisa gila._ "

Atau yang lebih menjijikan lagi;

" _Hyungie, jadikan aku pacarmu. Lalu kita petualangi dunia bersama!_ "

 _Ewh._

Klasik dan sangat kekanakkan memang, tapi lebih baik bertindak sebelum direbut orang lain, bukan?

Oh! Dan juga, Jungkook _juga tahu_ ㅡternyataㅡsetiap pulang sekolah ataupun bel istirahat, pasti ada saja satu atau dua orang penggemar Taehyung yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Entah itu gadis manis atau laki-laki berparas cantik.

Tapi, Taehyung pasti akan menanggapinya dengan pandangan engganㅡ dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Berkata lembut ingin fokus sekolah terlebih dahulu, namun pandangan sirat nya menolak mentah dengan kejam.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sosok Taehyung ketika bersama _dengannya._

Taehyung banyak bicara.

Dan dia adalah orang yang hangat dan _sangat_ ramah.

Apa itu artinya Taehyung memperlakukannya spesial? Ah, tidak. Hentikan segala spekulasi liar kalian, jangan membuat Jungkook semakin menggila.

Taehyung.

Entah karena apa Jungkook jadi sering memperhatikan kakak kelasnya itu bahkan hingga titik terkecil sekalipun. Terkadang Jungkook mendapati dirinya tersenyum sendiri bagai orang bodoh hanya dengan menyebutkan nama itu didalam hati.

 _Ah_ , benar kata orang. Jatuh cinta itu terasa indah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang _badmood_.

Tidak, kali ini bukan karena Jimin sahabat pendeknya yang kini tengah menyalin pekerjaan rumahnya. Ia sukarela memperlihatkan tugasnya kepada sahabatnya itu, _masa bodoh_. Bukan juga karena bekal yang dimasakkan Ibunya dihabiskan separoh oleh Jimin. Tidak masalah, _toh_ ia bisa membeli di kantin.

Tapi ini karena,

Taehyung tidak masuk sekolah.

Ia sedikit kecewa, sebenarnyaㅡmelewatkan satu hari tanpa memandang wajah tampan Taehyung membuat ia sangat kecewa. Awalnya ia pikir, mungkin Taehyung mempunyai urusan yang sangat penting diluar sekolah sehingga harus absen.

Namun, kenyataan pahit seakan menamparnya telak.

Tadi saat di kantin, Jungkook sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan burger deluxe kesukaannya. Maniknya menangkap Namjoon bersama temannya ikut mengantri beberapa baris didepannya. Ingin menyusul dan mencoba bergabung, tetapi juga takut akan diamuk _massa_ nanti jika memotong antrian.

Baiklah, ini bagian terburuknya.

Jungkook tidak sengaja mencuri pembicaraan dari Namjoon dan temannya. Suasana kantin sangat ramai kala itu, tapi ia dapat mendengar suara Namjoon yang sangat tipis dan serak bagai gelasan benang saat bercerita pada temannya tentang kondisi Taehyung.

"Dia parah, Hoseok. Sungguh. Kupikir dia akan mati besok atau lusa. Atau bahkan hari ini." Jungkook dengan jelas mendengar Namjoon mengecilkan volume suaranya, tapi justru suara yang seperti cicitan itu malah terdengar sangat keras menghantam gendang telinga Jungkookㅡbahkan terus berputar di otaknya. Bagai mimpi buruk menghantui akal sehatnya.

' _Dia parah_ ,' Sepotong kata ini yang semakin menguatkan pikiran negatif Jungkook bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa Taehyung.

Jungkook gelisah. Sangat gelisah.

Hatinya berdegup kembali, tapi yang kali iniㅡ

ㅡbukanlah degupan yang menyenangkan saat Jungkook bersama Taehyung.

Jimin berkali-kali bertanya didalam kelas, tapi Jungkook menggeleng dan berkata tidak ada apa-apa. Jungkook bahkan tidak dapat mendengarkan penjelasan guru kimianya tentang materi stoikiometri (berani bersumpah, ini adalah pelajaran kesukaan Jungkook) didepan kelas. Pikirannya melayang tersedot ke arah suatu poros. Diotaknya hanya ada Taehyung, Taehyung, dan _Taehyung_.

Jungkook harus menjenguknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Itulah tujuan awal Jungkook jika saja langit tak lagi membasahi bumi dengan air hujan.

Jungkook mendecak sebal. Sialnya, ia lupa membawa payungㅡlagi.

Kedua fakta tersebut membuat Jungkook kesal setengah mati. Belum lagi, hawa dingin akibat hujan kini melingkupi tubuhnya membuat ia terkadang menggigil. Seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya itu sangat tipis, tidak mampu menangkal dinginnya cuaca.

Juga, hujan kali ini, Jungkook sendirianㅡ

ㅡkarena sebelumnya, ia bersama Taehyung.

Mengingat Taehyung, Jungkook sekarang tengah terduduk dibangku tempat ia bertemu dengan Taehyung pertama kali tempo lalu. Masih sangat jelas di rekaman otaknya, Taehyung duduk disebelahnya, mengajaknya berbicara untuk pertama kalinya. Hari yang sangat menyenangkan, bagi Jungkook tentu saja.

Dirasakannya angin semilir menerpa permukaan wajahnya lembut mengakibatkan beberapa helai surai nya bergerak halus. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan sok puitis Jimin dikelas tadi yang mengatakan,

' _Jika angin berhembus ditengah hujan, itu artinya ada seseorang yang mencoba menyampaikan sebuah pesan_.'

Kemudian ia tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana lucunya ekspresi Jimin saat sedang menjadi sok puitis. Sedikit meringis karena ia bersahabat dengan orang seperti itu.

Jungkook terdiam setelahnya. Ia menutup matanya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dalam. Didalam hati sangat berdoa, berharap bahwa hujan akan segera berhenti. Sehingga ia bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dan menjenguk Taehyung.

Oh, tapi tunggu.

Jungkook tidak tahu rumah Taehyung dimana. Atau bahkan, ia juga tidak tahu apakah Taehyung dirawat dirumah sakit atau tidak. _Bodoh_ , rutuknya dalam hati. Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri setelah itu. Kesal karena kinerja otaknya yang akhir-akhir ini melambat.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Jungkook mendapat ideㅡsepertinya muncul karena ia memukul kepalanya sendiri tadiㅡ, ia bisa bertanya kepada Namjoon. Beruntung saja, semenjak sering makan siang bersama, Jungkook bertukar media sosial dengan Namjoon.

Atau tanyakan saja langsung pada Taehyung?

 _Ditolak_. Taehyung pasti tidak akan membalas pesannya. Dia _'kan_ sedang sakit.

Pun Jungkook tersenyum lega setelahnya, ia bisa menghubungi Namjoon setelah hujan ini reda, sepertinya.

Jungkook kembali terdiam. Badannya tiba-tiba bergidik gemetar tatkala angin halus kembali membelai lembut wajahnya yang dingin itu.

Taehyung.

Lagi-lagi nama itu yang terlintas dikepalanya. Wajahnya yang tampan, senyumnya yang adiktif, cara tertawanya yang menawan, suaranya yang sangat berat, serta kulit tannya yang diam-diam sangat Jungkook puja dan kagumi setiap waktu.

Memori otaknya membayangkan sosok Taehyung yang sempurna, setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa?"

Jungkook tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yang sangat tidak asing dari arah depannya.

 _Itu suara Taehyung._

Ia langsung membuka kelopak matanya buru-buru, dan benar, maniknya menemukan sosok Taehyung tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Sosok itu kini mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna putihㅡyang di gulung ke siku, hingga menampilkan otot flexornya yang samar terlihatㅡdengan potongan leher yang lumayan rendah, dipadukan dengan celana jeans bewarna biru. Ditambah dengan sepatu jenis sporty berwarna cokelat gelap menyempurnakan penampilannya. Tangannya sebelah kanan memegang erat payung bewarna ungu untuk menjaga tubuhnya dari tetesan air hujan. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi ia selipkan diantara kantung celana miliknya.

Jungkook berkedip.

Sekali. Dua kali.

 _Bukan mimpi._

"Hyung sedang apa?" Tanya Jungkook masih dalam keadaan terkejutnya.

Taehyung hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman simpul terbentuk disana, kemudian ia mengedikkan bahunya cuek. Setelah itu ia menutup payungnya dan buru-buru berteduh.

"Hanya lewat saja. Kau belum pulang?" Taehyung balik bertanya. Ia ikut menyamakan posisinya dengan Jungkookㅡduduk disebelah anak lelaki itu.

Jungkook diam. Ada sesuatu didalam benaknya yang mengganjal sedari tadi, ohㅡItu!

"Hyung kan sedang sakit!"

Refleks, Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Taehyung ikut berdiri mengikutinya. Dan tanpa diperintahkan otaknya, ia menyentuh kening Taehyung, kemudian beralih menggenggam tangan dingin Taehyung. Mencoba mencari tahu kondisi Taehyungㅡdan diikuti dengan degupan jantung yang menggila sesudahnya.

Taehyung tertawa renyah melihat perlakuan Jungkook kepadanya. "Kau dengar dari siapa?"

"Namjoon hyung!" Pekiknya.

Dan tawa renyah itu terdengar lagi. Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya bingung dan memandang aneh pada sosok Taehyung yang sedang tertawa geli dihadapannya sambil memegangi perut ratanya.

' _Apanya yang lucu?!_ '

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung berhenti tertawa dan memegangi perutnya yang sedikit kencang akibat tertawa tadi.

"Kenapa hyung malah tertawa?!" Ada nada kekesalan dalam perkataan Jungkook. Taehyung sadar itu.

"Karena kau mudah dibodohi," Sahut Taehyung enteng.

"Apaa?!"

Jungkook segera memalingkan wajahnya dan melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanyaㅡmarah? Ya tentu saja!

Melihat itu, Taehyung ingin tertawa lagi karena Jungkook sangatlah lucu dimatanya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berakhir dengan tersenyum manis untuk Jungkook.

"Aku bohong soal sakit, aku hanya membolos karena malas masuk sekolah. Aku meminta Namjoon merahasiakan ini, tidak kusangka dia malah membesar-besarkannya." Tuturnya pelan.

Kemudian tanpa Jungkook perkirakan, Taehyung meraih tangannyaㅡyang tadi menggenggamnyaㅡdan gantian membawa tangan yang lebih kecil itu kedalam sebuah genggaman yang hangat.

Jungkook bohong jika mengatakan hatinya tidak berdesir, namun nyatanya ia masih mengacuhkannya.

Melihat reaksi Jungkook, Taehyung berdeham beberapa kali, mencoba membujuk bocah lucu dihadapannya itu. "Maaf." Ujarnya kalem.

Setelah itu, ia mengecup punggung tangan Jungkook yang tanpa sepengetahuannya membuat darah Jungkook mendidih dan naik hingga ke ujung kepala.

Karena rasa gugup yang terlalu kurang ajar, Jungkook menarik cepat tangannya dan berdeham berkali-kaliㅡmenghilangkan sedikit saja rasa canggungnya.

"Oke, kumaafkan." Ujarnya singkat.

Taehyung tersenyum setelahnya, dan Jungkook melihatnya.

Senyum Taehyung untuk yang kali ini _sangat_ tampan. Entah kenapa, Taehyung saat ini _sangat_ berbeda dengan Taehyung yang biasa ia temui sehari-hari. Maksudku, ia tampan sehari-hari, tapi untuk hari ini, ah. Jungkook terpana.

Ia terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Ya, mungkin ini karena efek Taehyung tidak memakai seragam sekolah.

 _Eh_ , tunggu.

"Hyung, kalau kau malas ke sekolah, kenapa kau datang sekarang? Saat hujan lagi?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mata yang penuh selidik.

Taehyung masih tersenyum, tidak menjawab. Dia hanya membawa Jungkook berada di bawah payung yang sama dengannya.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan. Sekarang kuantar pulang ya."

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk kecil setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi setelah penjelasan panjang dari Taehyung, Jungkook menangkap intinya. Taehyung sedang bermain dirumah Namjoon saat ituㅡya rumah Namjoon sangat dekat dengan sekolahㅡdan sewaktu hendak pulang, ia tak sengaja melihat Jungkook sedang duduk meratapi hujan. Begitu kira-kira katanya.

Jungkook lebih memilih menggumam atau mengangguk ketika Taehyung mengajaknya berbicara ataupun ketika ia berceritaㅡyang anehnya, Taehyung sangat cerewet dari sebelumnya.

Ketika ditanya dimana alamat rumahnya, barulah Jungkook menjawab dan menunjukkan arahnya. Itu saja, tidak lebih.

Karena sisanya, ia lebih menikmati degupan jantungnya yang menyenangkan dan hangatnya genggaman tangan Taehyung yang masih belum terlepas. Ia sangat senang, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Hingga akhirnya, Taehyung dan Jungkook berhenti didepan sebuah rumah minimalis yang berlapiskan cat berwarna putih bersih dengan pagar cokelat yang melindunginya. Rumah Jungkook.

Dengan berat hati, Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu melambai sejenak kearah Taehyung. Kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya malu saat Taehyung membalas lambaian tangannya. Hanya itu yang mereka lakukan sebelum berpisah.

Dari beranda rumahnya, Jungkook dapat melihat bahwa Taehyung kini sudah berjalan menjauhi rumahnya. Tapi, tepat saat itulah, Jungkook merasakan kecemasan menggerogoti tubuhnya.

 _Entah karena apa._

Katakan lah itu perasaan rindu dan tak ingin berpisah dengan Taehyung.

Maka, dengan cepat ia melempar tasnya lalu berlariㅡmengabaikan seragam nya yang kini basah karena hujanㅡmengejar Taehyung yang sosoknya hampir menghilang diperempatan gang dekat rumahnya.

Dan dalam beberapa detik, tubuh basah Jungkook sudah memerangkap tubuh Taehyung dalam pelukan yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Dalam pelukannya, Taehyung sedikit limbung sebentar karena aksi yang terlalu mengejutkan. Lengan Jungkook lebar-lebar melingkupi Taehyung dari kedua sisi, erat dan tak goyah. Wajah merahnya terbenam tepat diantara cerukan leher kakak kelasnya itu.

Sementara Taehyung terdiam. Otaknya berhenti bekerja dan benar-benar gelap akan pandangan didepannya. Masih syok dengan apa yang Jungkook lakukan terhadapnya. Tubuh pemuda itu basah dan Taehyung sangat tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook melakukan itu.

Jeon Jungkook, anak itu, ia makin memperat pelukannya kala suara gemuruh dalam hatinya berteriak keras menggaung ditubuhnya. Seakan ingin menyampaikan lewat pelukannya, bahwa ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Taehyung.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Taehyung akhirnya menjatuhkan payung ungunya, membalas pelukan Jungkook yang menghangatkan tubuhnya dibawah tetesan air hujan. Perlahan-lahan tangannya merangkak naik mengusap-usap punggung yang lebih muda, penuh dengan sirat tanda tanya.

"Kau kenapa, Kook?" Tanyanya halus tanpa ada sedikitpun terselip nada mengintimidasi disana. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan Jungkookㅡtidak memaksa pemuda itu untuk menjawab.

Namun pernyataan Jungkook sesudah itu, membuat Taehyung membeku kaku ditempat.

"A-aku menyukaimu, sungguh,"

 _ㅡ_ _aku mencintaimu._

Nafas Jungkook tersendat, Taehyung mendengarnya. Bahkan pelukannya mengetat, seakan untuk mengucapkan hal itu perlu mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

"Aku..aku sangat menyukaimu, Taehyung."

 _ㅡ_ _aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu_.

Isakan Jungkook membuat jemari Taehyung menegang diujung. Kuku-kukunya yang mulai membeku akibat dinginnya tetesan air hujan tiba-tiba saja mengeras. Usapan lembutnya terhenti karena pernyataan yang baru saja lolos dari adik kelasnya itu.

Taehyung menimang dalam hati, bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi.

Namun akhirnya, ia mempererat pelukannya seakan tak membiarkan udara menjadi celah diantara himpitan tubuh mereka. Dalam sekali tarikan nafas, Taehyung tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Aku juga..." Telapaknya kembali bergerak lembut, menggambarkan kehati-hatiannya dalam berbicara.

Jungkook terkesiap disela pelukannya.

"...menyukaimu, Jungkook."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Taehyung perlahan melepaskan pelukannya membuat yang lebih muda kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kepalanya mendadak kosong ketika Taehyung perlahan mendekat ke arahnya, menghapus jarak yang sedari tadi memisahkan mereka. Jungkook tidak siap, _sangat tidak siap_ ketika hangatnya deru nafas Taehyung menerpa permukaan bibirnya yang dingin. Jantungnya berdentam cepat ingin berlari dari situasi jika saja kedua telapak Taehyung tidak menahan bahunya. Dan seketika waktunya berhenti berjalan tatkala bibir Taehyung menempel pada bibirnya. Sengatan listrik tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya ketika dinginnya bibir Taehyung menyapa permukaan bibirnya.

Jungkook terbelalak kaget. Ciuman pertamanya, dilakukan bersama Taehyung.

Otak dan akalnya tiba-tiba saja macet. Darahnya dirasa berhenti mengalir tatkala Taehyung perlahan menggerakan bibirnya, memporak-porandakan akal sehat Jungkook. Meluluh-lantakkan segala pundi-pundi kalimat yang terbenam dipikiran Jungkook. Menghapus segala keraguan yang sedari tadi timbul sejak pertama kali bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"H-hyung.." Lirihnya disela-sela. Jemarinya meremas kuat ujung kemeja yang dipakai Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, pemuda itu enggan menjawab lebih tepatnya. Titik fokusnya kini hanya pada Jungkook, wajah cantiknya yang memerah, dan betapa candunya bibir Jungkook yang kini sangat manis dikecapnya.

Jungkook sendiri merasakan dengan amat baik bagaimana lembutnya Taehyung menyampaikan perasaannya melalui itu.

Kedua insan itu sama-sama menutup matanya. Membiarkan insting yang bekerja, membiarkan bibir mereka saling melumat satu sama lain. Saling melampiaskan perasaan yang menggebu dalam hatinya, lewat ciuman manis, lembut, dan basah karena tetesan air hujan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Taehyung saat ia merasa paru-parunya tercekat dan ia membutuhkan udara. Ia menundukan kepalanya langsung saat dilihatnya tadi Taehyung memandangnya lembut. Taehyung sendiri (lagi-lagi) tersenyum manis melihat Jungkook dihadapannya ini. Ia pun mengangkat dagu Jungkook pelan agar sosok yang dicintainya itu memandang ke arahnya.

Jungkook _cantik_.

Wajahnya yang memerah sampai ditelinga, pipi pucat yang kini bersemu tebal, serta bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak akibat perbuatannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Benar-benar mengindentifikasikan kata _sempurna_.

Tatapan memuja lolos dari kedua obsidian kembarnya.

Dihadapannya, Jungkook hanya memandangnya polos dengan nafas yang putus-putus karena merasa malu.

" _Jungkook,_ " Lirih Taehyung. Tangannya membelai halus pipi Jungkook, mencoba menghapus bulir-bulir air hujan walaupun itu hal yang percuma.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Obsidiannya hanya berpendar menatap lamat Taehyung. Memperhatikan baik-baik bagaimana sempurna wajahnya Taehyung jika dikuyupi dengan air hujan.

Taehyung _tidak kuat_ jika ditatap seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang tahan terhadap tatapan polos seperti itu? Maka dengan cepat ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jungkook yang terlihat sayu itu. Tidak puas, ia kemudian beralih turun ke puncak hidung Jungkook, lalu kembali ke bibir Jungkook. Ia mengecupnya dengan waktu yang singkat dan ringkas, namun disertai dengan perasaan yang memuncak.

Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya karena kecupan-kecupan dari Taehyung yang ikut menghujaninya selain tetesan air hujan. Bibirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum manis setelah itu.

"Pulanglah, kau kehujanan," Ujar Taehyung saat sebelumnya kedua insan itu sama-sama terdiam sambil memandang wajah orang didepannya.

Jungkook tersenyum manis, jemarinya terangkat mengelus kedua pipi Taehyung yang basah karena tetesan air hujan. "Hyung, kau juga kehujanan." Kekehnya.

Taehyung menahan pergerakan tangannya, kemudian menarik telapak tangan Jungkook lalu mengecupnya sedikit lama. "Aku juga akan _pulang_. Kau segera masuk ke rumah ya, nanti kau sakit." Ucapnya dengan sirat yang penuh dengan perhatian.

Jungkook merasa darahnya benar-benar direbus sekarang. Panas sekali. Tanpa berkaca, Jungkook pun sudah tahu bahwa pipinya memerah sempurna karena perlakuan manis dari Taehyung.

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab, Taehyung kembali membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat yang memabukkan. Kedua telapak tangannya mengelus dengan lembut punggung Jungkook. Kali ini disertai dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan dipucuk surai cokelat milik adik kelasnya itu. Jungkook menghangat dibagian hati. Ia pun melakukan hal yang samaㅡmemeluk Taehyung erat sembari menghirup aroma tubuh Taehyung yang seperti papermint.

Hatinya merasa senang karena perasaannya tersampaikan.

 _Namun entah kenapa, salah satu lubang dihati Jungkook masih membuatnya gelisah._

"Pulanglah." Suara berat Taehyung menginterupsinya. Jungkook melepas pelukannya perlahan dan mengangguk patuh seraya tersenyum kearah Taehyung. Kemudian ia berlari kecil menuju rumahnya.

Jungkook berkali-kali menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum sumringah kala maniknya menangkap Taehyung yang masih dalam posisinyaㅡberdiri di perempatan gang dengan payung ungu yang kini sudah melindungi tubuhnya dari air hujan. Hingga sesampainya di beranda rumahnya, wajah tersenyum Taehyung lah yang menjadi pemandangannya terakhir sebelum ia benar-benar masuk kedalam.

Jungkook segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Ibunya mengenai seragam sekolahnya yang basah.

Yang Jungkook lakukan sesaat setelah sampai dikamarnya hanya memekik kesenangan kemudian berkali-kali melompat kegirangan. Ia tidak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta semenyenangkan ini. Dalam hatinya bergemuruh, bersorak-sorak memanggil nama Taehyung berkali-kali. Bibirnya bahkan masih bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya Taehyung mencium bibirnya. Ah, pokoknya ia senang sekali!

Jungkook tersenyum sangat lebar, masih membayangkan kejadian tadi sampai suara ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk yang minta dibaca.

Dengan senyum sumringah, Jungkook membaca pesan itu.

Hanya beberapa detik sebelum dia jatuh pingsan di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From : Park Jimin**

Hey Jungkook, kau tahu Kim Taehyung kan? Kudengar dia meninggal tadi siang jam 11. Jasadnya akan dikremasi besok. Namjoon hyung memberitahuku tadi saat kau sedang ke kamar mandi. Rencananya aku akan ke tempat pemakamannya besok, apa kau mau ikut?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kak **realkkeh** karena telah mengizinkan ku untuk me-remake fanfic kesukaan ku ini :')

Ini fanfic kesukaan ku dari lama, pair sesungguhnya adalah sehun dan luhan. Dilihat dari username aku aja hunhan, jadi udah ketebak dong gimana dalemnya cinta aku ke mereka? /heung/ Hhh, ya intinya aku kangen hunhan.

Terima kasih sekali lagi kak **realkkeh** , kalian bisa baca original fic nya di sana, Key?

Last, terima kasih. review kalau kalian berkenan, ありがとう ございます ! (Arigatou Gozaimasu !)


End file.
